Perfection
by shinybicho
Summary: //UNDERGOING A HUGE FIX// That's all you want, isn't it? Perfection... //SasuNaru//
1. Chapter 1

I can never own Naruto...

Total AU; Naruto has a younger sister, and a mother and father, Sasuke only has his brother.

Short Summary: "That's all you want, isn't it? Perfection..."

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairings: SasuNaru, SasuOC

--

Naruto looked up at the peaceful baby blue sky, closing his eyes feeling the wind slowly caress his cheeks. Sasuke sat beside him on the grass, still now holding his mini laptop. Naruto smiled, knowing that he was there. Well, who cared about class, anyway? They would still have them tomorrow, right? What's the point of going now?

"The point is, your mom will murder you." Sasuke said, typing onto his computer, knowing what was on the other's mind. They have been best friends ever since junior high. Now that they're fourth year high school students, they've become pretty popular. They were known for always being together. One isn't seen without the other.

"How's science?" Sasuke asked. Naruto snorted, not looking at him, eyes still closed as if sleeping.

"You still have to ask me that?" He replied. The raven-haired chuckled as well, knowing quite well what happened in science. Though they've always been skipping classes, one can only wonder how they both get perfect grades.

That was one thing about Uchiha Sasuke. Perfection. Everything has to be perfect. Not just the way it is, but better. Naruto never cared anything about something like that. Everything around him seemed to be... perfect just the way it is... Not for Uchiha Sasuke. And you're wondering how two people so opposite are still best friends for six years?

"Sasuke!" Two girly-girl voices destroyed the whole moment. Such a beautiful moment too. Sasuke groaned upon hearing those dreadful voices that he would do anything just not to hear them anymore. Naruto sighed, and stood up, patting his backside. He started walking away from Sasuke. The older boy wasn't shocked about this though. Who would want your best friend's fan club chasing and trying to kill you just because you were too close to him? Certainly not Naruto.

When those two girly voices finally came near Sasuke. One pink haired, and one more whitish blonde than his best friend. He groaned again. How dare his best friend leave him? He was going to kill him when he sees him. ...if he gets out of here first...

"He's going to go out with me!" The pink haired said.

"No, forehead girl, he's going out with me!" The blonde yelled back, pulling Sasuke near her. Sasuke was fed up, but did any of the two needed his opinion? No.

"Hell no, Ino-pig!" The pink haired screamed at the blonde, and pulled Sasuke harder.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke finally yelled at the two. He pulled his arms away from the bodies of the two and pushed them away. He warned them not to follow him or else. He didn't exactly say what would happen, but it threatened them enough. Now... to find Naruto.

--

The blonde was acting really odd today, Sasuke can tell. Who can't? Naruto has also been known for being the troublemaker and loudmouth of the entire campus. Sasuke was known for being smart and well, as the whole lady student body says, "gorgeous" and half of the lord student body say, "hot". Very embarrassing for someone like him, actually.

Again, he finds Naruto in a very quiet place where no one can disturb him. Until someone finds him, anyway. What was causing the blonde to act like this, even Sasuke didn't know. Yeah, there were some days he did act like this, but it wasn't -that- usual. After an hour or so, he returns to his normal self, being loud and noisy and just plain stupid.

Yet, that was one of the things Sasuke admired from him. Other things include him being nice to the children younger than him and to other people, the signature smile, and his laugh, his eyes, his entire body- Sasuke shook his head. He wasn't checking out his best guy friend, right? Did I mention guy best friend? This is a complete shock to Sasuke. There was no way he liked his best friend more than a friend...

"Are you going to stare all day or are you sitting down?" Naruto asked, smiling at him. Sasuke snapped and blushed slightly. Naruto gave him a confused look and looked up at the sky again. He loved the sky. Especially when it was baby blue, summer, and when the birds whistle a small, simple, but beautiful melody around him.

Sasuke shook his head and sat down beside him again. Then again, he opened his computer and began typing. Naruto looked at him. "Do you ever go anywhere without that?"

The elder didn't answer, his concentration all on the computer. Naruto felt hurt. His best friend was ignoring him for a computer. "I'd better get home... got to cook dinner tonight." Naruto's parents got divorced ever since he was five, leaving him and his sister separated. His sister, Naoko was just four years younger than him, but he loved her dearly. Only she was with their father.

They only got to see each other once a month, but that was enough for both of them to catch up to one another. But when Naruto started going to high school, problems started getting bigger and bigger. His mother got paralyzed at the waist down. He was too busy taking care of his mother and school that he never has enough time for Naoko.

Yet his father despised him so... Maybe it was because he chose to be with his mother, or maybe him being a guy wanted to stay with his mother, a lady, or maybe because... he just looked like her. Soft sun colored hair and bright blue eyes. His sister looked more like their father. Actually, the reason for the divorce was one, his parents kept on fighting, and two, and his father was abusing him.

Naoko knew that for a fact, but never had a choice. A sad life for Naruto, huh? Sasuke knew all about this when they started becoming friends, when Naruto finally learned to trust him, and Sasuke finally learned to trust -someone else-.

"I see. You're still up for the History project?" Sasuke asked, not standing up, and not bothering to look at him. Naruto just snorted, and ran out. Sasuke smiled at the act. Typical Naruto.

--

Naruto slammed his door, after he greeted his mother. Sasuke was doing something, he knew it. Sure he wasn't the same old Uzumaki Naruto like they all knew before. Okay, so he still acts like that, but deep inside he knows more than everyone else. One of the mysteries of his life.

"Naruto!" A childish girl voice of about...fourteen-years-old yelled out to him. She had silky blonde hair and piercing dark blue eyes. Naruto smiled. He couldn't ruffle his hand on her hair because it was pony tailed. Besides, he didn't have a death wish yet.

"Hey, Naoko! How long are you staying here?" Naruto asked, hugging her, then kissing her forehead.

"I wasn't even here for an hour, and you're asking me when I'll be leaving? What kind of brother are you?" Naruto smiled wider. He went to the kitchen, and Naoko glared thinking that Naruto completely ignored her question.

"One of a kind, sister! One of a kind..." He said, shaking his head as he began slicing some ingredients. Naoko sighed. "Is Sasuke coming for dinner?" Naruto said no, quickly, "I'm staying until you leave tomorrow morning. Dad said it would be okay." This time it was Naruto who growled at the mention of their "father". Naoko suddenly said sorry, noticing the change of atmosphere in the room.

"Help me out, won't you?" Was all Naruto could say, besides from badmouthing his own father. Naoko took an apron and started to heat saucepans and took out the plates and chopsticks.

--

Sasuke walking inside his family's mansion and made his way towards the phone. He had to call Naruto... Odd... Hesitating, and finally realizing what he just thought, he went straight towards his own room. But not before his older brother stopped him. "How was your day, little brother?" A voice, deep and sly asked behind him.

"Nothing special," he said calmly. He didn't have -time- to deal with his elder brother now. He just wanted to sit down on his desk and continue typing what was suppose to be typed. Besides...he had something else to finish.

"How's that robot you're doing?" Yes, that was the something else he had to finish. But his brother didn't have any more reason to talk to him. As odd as it seems, it was like his brother was trying to get him into a conversation. Not even Naruto could do that. He will not say more than five sentences to people.

"None of your business, Itachi. Leave me alone, I have an important call to make..." That was only three... not five--three. The smirk on his elder brother's face never left even if he did slam his door, nearly breaking Itachi's nose. It was his fault anyway... Sasuke laid his computer on the desk and plugged it for battery. This was a daily ritual. He gets home, charges his computer, fixes his computerized robot he was creating, do his homework, eat dinner, take a shower, read a bit, sleep, until the next morning he had to go to school. He removes the plug on the computer, takes a shower, eats breakfast, and then goes to school. The whole process repeating again and again. If Naruto wasn't there, that is.

Itachi is thankful that Sasuke found someone like Naruto. Someone who would force him to talk even if it means pissing him off... and someone who can make him laugh, even just a slight chuckle. It was all too easy for Uzumaki. He met him at court when Naruto's parents' case of divorce and custody was taking place. Itachi and Sasuke's was nearly the same thing. Custody.

Naruto was there, smiling as if nothing was happening. He had a black purple bruise swelling on his left cheek. His eyes were practically red from the tears, and his whole body limp. But he was there. Smiling like an idiotic mental person. He was there...with a black rose. He offered it to Sasuke who looked normal. Scratch and physical pain-free. Unlike the blonde in front of him. Itachi smiled at the act when he saw that his younger brother slowly and hesitantly took the black rose. Naruto left them towards his sister and mother after that.

But it was another story when they met the second time.

--

"Mom! Time to eat!" Naruto opened the door with the help of his back and made his way towards his mother's bed. She looked paler than usual. Her eyes blank with no pupils...she was as good as dead. Naruto smiled sadly. "Hey mom... Nao is downstairs eating by herself. I'm in no mood to eat right now. I'll cook something if I get hungry... Say ah..." But no response. This was Naruto's life. He gets home, cooks dinner, and feeds his mother first while talking to her, hoping she would listen. But to no avail.

How could someone cope life like this, no one knew the answer. Naruto had this habit of wearing a mask...putting on a facade. His life was evil, and he knew it. His mother opened her mouth, but no sound came. She neither spoke nor moved. After a few minutes, it was done. Naruto smiled again and placed the tray at the night table. He laid his mother onto the bed and tucked her in. He took the tray and slowly left the room. "'Night mom. I...love you..."

He never heard the mumble that was meant to be known... "I...love...you too...son..."

--

Hm... it was meant to be a one-shot, but the suspense is good... no? This was written in notepad so it's completely different from my still-no-title-Naruto-losing-his-memory-and-Sasu-and-Neji-fighting-over-him story. XD I didn't mean to leave you hanging on that...I just saw this while I was typing my original story that is yet to be impossible to upload... xp

But as I was saying, that story isn't abandoned. Just on vacation, like me! Nevertheless, you might hate me for doing this, ne?

'til then,

Ja--bye-bye! 


	2. Chapter 2

I can never own Naruto... 

Total AU; Naruto has a younger sister, and a mother and father, Sasuke only has his brother.

Short Summary: "That's all you want, isn't it? Perfection..."

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairings: SasuNaru, SasuOC

--

"Na-ru-to!" Naoko jumped onto his bed, while her brother was struggling with their "Sudoku" homework. She didn't even -know- where Naruto got that "Sudoku" work. It was a hard one. Naruto groaned, juicing everything that was left inside his brain. He knew "Sudoku" was hard, and it was pure logic, not math. But this was an assignment given by their -math- teacher. See how irony works?

"In a box of nine squares, the one box in the middle with also nine squares, with the first row is blank, three then four; the next row is all blank, and the third has one, two, and blank, how the hell am I going to answer this!" Naruto complained, not having anything like "Sudoku" before.

"Eight, three, four, five, nine, seven, one, two, six." Naoko answered looking at the ceiling. Naruto looked at her, confused. As smart as he may be, (cough) he seriously hated logic, and was low at math. Just like everyone else... "The first row that is blank, is eight. The next boxes that are blank are five, nine, and seven. The last one is six."

Naruto couldn't believe it, but his sister made sense! And she isn't even high school yet... "Naruto, it's a process called "studying" which, I am assured you haven't heard of before." Naoko mocked. She sat up by her elbows, and saw her older brother coming closer to her. Oh, now she's got it... Shivering, Naoko scooted backwards to dodge Naruto.

After a few minutes of moving and running around, "Stop running away, sis!" Naruto yelled, still trying to catch his little sister. "Well, isn't it the point of -trying to get away-?" Naoko said. A few -more- minutes, the phone started to ring. Naoko stopped and was tackled by Naruto, who I'm proud to say was chanting words of "I win".

"Alright, Naruto, you win!" Naruto gave a triumphant grin, "Now get off me and answer the phone!" Naoko said, trying to push her brother off of him now.

"I don't think I want to. I'm quite enjoying my victory from my sister, thank you very much." He replied, not budging a bit.

'Darn...' Naoko thought. But then, an idea popped. She smirked evilly. "I think it's for you, though..." She said, slyly. Naruto looked at his little sister in confusion. There was something off, and he didn't like the idea. "Oh?" He asked, still not getting off of her. Naoko nodded, not much trying to get her brother off now. She was more concerned about the phone call.

"I think it was Sasuke-kun." With that, the weight on her stomach was gone and 'thud's were heard all over the house. Naoko smirked deeply, knowing that it was she who won this round.

--

'Why doesn't anyone answer the phone...?' Sasuke thought, continuously listening to the ringing. It was annoying that the person you want to talk to the most isn't answering his phone when you need him to. The youngest Uchiha growled and tapped his fingers in annoyance. He needed to talk to him right -now-.

"...hello?" Came a panted greeting.

"Finally," he said, "I thought you were never going to answer anymore."

"...Sorry about that... I came all the way from upstairs. So, Sasuke, what do you want this time?" The voice asked, the panting subsided.

"I just need the usual things. I'll bring someone to get it for me tomorrow." The voice grunted in agreement, and Sasuke pressed the end button. He returned the wireless phone and went towards his bed and took his reading glasses. He started reading.

What felt like a few minutes were made into hours. It was nine fifteen when he started, now it was already twelve thirty. Sasuke cursed himself for not feeling how long the time went by. He had just finished his new book (again). He sighed telling himself that there was nothing he could do now. It was late, and the best thing to do was to sleep.

It was a big day tomorrow.

--

Naruto growled on his pillow. It wasn't Sasuke. Darn, it was some girl who got his number and asked for Sasuke's. He thought about tickling Naoko 'til death, but when he went back to his room, she was gone, and locked her own old room. A blush started to form on his cheeks. He thought that Naoko already realized his...odd feelings for Sasuke. He tried to keep it from her, but now he thought it was all too late.

He glanced at the clock. It read twelve thirty. The girl who called kept on yapping about how great Sasuke was, and how much she would pay or do to just have both his home address and number. In the end, though, Naruto wasn't convinced.

But now, it was late... Something was going to happen tomorrow...

--

The sun rose from the window, and it ached his eyes. Why couldn't morning be moon instead? Oh wait... That would mean he would have to suffer the sun in the evening. Never mind... "Naruto!" Naoko yelled from downstairs. "Breakfast is ready, and I've already fed mom! You're kinda late, you know!" Naruto shot up at hearing the word 'late'. He couldn't afford being late again today!

He stumbled all the way to his bathroom, showered, and quickly dressed. He ran downstairs, practically tripping. Soon enough, the toast popped out, he grabbed it and bit big and hard. Moving ever so fast, he choked slightly and drank his juice, careful not to spill any. "Naruto--" Naoko began, but wasn't heard, because Naruto gave a quick peck and ruffle of hair, and made his way out, slamming the door.

"You could have at least said goodbye." Because she knew she was never going to see him again...

--

He ran as fast as he could. He wondered why his brother didn't wake him at the time he wanted. It was already seven, and class was beginning in fifteen minutes. He had to take a shower, eat his breakfast, get his laptop and run his way towards the car. He only had a few minutes to get to school on time. It was a ten-minute drive, and he had to wait for Naruto.

'Oh gods, Naruto!' Sasuke jerked at the thought. He completely forgot what today is! He cursed himself for getting up late, and forgetting what the date was. When they got to the gate, he ordered the driver to get something Naruto would like. The driver and Naruto got along pretty well, since Sasuke always offered Naruto a ride after he went to their house.

But when he got to the Sakura tree, Naruto wasn't there. Sasuke stared at the tree, until he heard lots of crashes and bashes behind him. Also tons of curses and 'ow's. He turned around and saw that Naruto was also running late. He shook his head and walked towards the school door. Man, he was worried about nothing.

'Wait...' Sasuke froze at the thought. He was... worried? Was that even possible even for the likes of him? The only person he ever trusted was Naruto, he didn't even trust his own brother. Naruto was the first and only person Sasuke let inside him. Then there shouldn't be anything wrong with worrying. But that wasn't what bothered the young Uchiha.

The fact that he was nearly risking all ounce of his pride by buying a gift his best friend would like was one too. He sighed and put away the thought, not letting it bother him anymore. There were more times to think about that. For now...

RING!

--

The day was boring as usual for Naruto. There were tons of girls who surrounded him asking for his best friend's address, house number, mobile number, e-mail and the like. The younger blonde could only grin and betray no secrets. He didn't need more scolding today than he already had.

He ran towards the Sakura tree again where he and Sasuke had a talk yesterday before the two annoying, persistent fangirls showed up. Naruto grinned and lied down under the tree again. He wanted to get a nap during break at least. Or else he would have fallen asleep during class which was worse.

Everything was quiet again until he heard the sound of typing. He looked to his left and saw Sasuke sitting beside him again. He turned back up to the sky and smiled, letting the sound sink in. Not everyone knew this but Naruto actually -does- like peace and quiet. No matter how much you think it would be impossible for him to keep silent, it happens.

Without bothering one another, Naruto slept and Sasuke typed the whole break. For thirty minutes they stayed like this, and for an hour they would again. Naruto opened his eyes slowly and looked deeply at the sky, thinking. He stood up and patted his backside and ruffled his hair. "I'm gonna go ahead." He said. Not waiting for a reply, he ran towards the school door again.

Sasuke didn't even notice he was gone.

--

After school, Sasuke didn't find Naruto under the Sakura tree like earlier. He looked everywhere in school only to find out that he already left. Sasuke cursed himself for not noticing or acknowledging the fact. Thunder started to growl as dark clouds decided to cover the sky.

Raindrops started to fall onto the earth. Sasuke ran towards the car and headed straight home. He has to know where his friend was.

--

...Somewhere on his way home, he is. He didn't even bother to find himself shelter for a while until the rain stopped. Nor did he bother to cover himself with his bag. His eyes were distant and his mind was somewhere in the clouds. He didn't know what bothered him so much, just because he noticed that his best friend was ignoring him completely just to finish his work on the laptop.

He was angry yet jealous at the same time. Like any normal teenager, one wouldn't know what this meant. Naruto chuckled ironically at himself. He was being jealous at a computer. Why wasn't he jealous at the girls that got Sasuke's attention? Oh, right. Because they -rarely- do.

He looked up at the sky, the rain stopping with a few more raindrops. Naruto closed his eyes feeling the cold wind and his wet clothes sticking onto his body. His eyes snapped open as soon as he realized what the date was today. He shivered slightly and ran his way towards home.

"I hope I'm not too late..."

--

Are you done reading...? Oh... I see... Well, it isn't exactly SasuNaru romance, but well... I can't explain it. XD;; I've also revised the first chapter. Well, corrected one thing: They are in Fourth Year High School, not Collage Students. Okay? Sorry... .;;

Next chapter, you most likely find out why Sasuke's ignoring Naruto for a computer, and what caught his attention these days. And, what that day is. It's not their birthdays. But I think I'll be able to settle it with an important day for Naruto and Naoko. I'm not sure if you'll hear Naoko again. Did you like her?

Okay, enough of my babbling, and all I have to do is say thanks to all who has read the first two chapters so far. Hope you still will. And just to make things clear, Naruto's father in this story -isn't- Yondaime (is that correct?)

Ja!

isshinu


	3. Chapter 3

I can never own Naruto... 

Total AU; Naruto has a younger sister, and a mother and father, Sasuke only has his brother.

Short Summary: "That's all you want, isn't it? Perfection..."

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairings: SasuNaru, SasuOC

A/N: Nghh... I feel so lightheaded... Gods, it's hard to be sick while wanting to read some fanfics you've saved to read offline. Gomen ne, minna-san. Thank you to all... 10 reviews and the 890-plus hits that had made me continue this story, and thanks for liking Naoko. I wasn't expecting that. Xx And please be warned that the rating on this chapter is higher than the first two. This one has to watch its language and scenes... Gomen! XP

--

Naruto ran towards his home as fast as he could. Occasionally, he would slip on a puddle and fall face first. He ignored the pain completely and continued to run. Naruto cursed himself for not remembering. Finally, he got home. He quickly unlocked the door and ran towards his mother's room. "Mom--!" He froze.

--

"Hello?" Sasuke answered his phone. In the other end, he could hear sobbing and hiccupping. It sounded female. "I--is thi-this Uchi--ha Sa--suke?" The little girl said with hiccups. Sasuke grunted an answer. The girl on the other end wiped her tears and forced herself to relax. "It's me. Uzumaki Naoko... Naruto... he and I..."

"Is Naruto home yet, Naoko?" Sasuke asked in worry. He had never got a chance to talk to Naruto ever since this morning, and now here was his sister calling him, crying. "I'm sorry, what was it you wanted to say?"

"N--no... It's alright. I think Naruto's home... now, and I'm sure he's looking for our mother. It's my father... He's there right now. Please... help him!" Naoko ended the conversation after that. Sasuke could only stiffen. He had never met Naruto's father before. He looked at the black rose contained protectively inside a glass. He clenched his fists.

He took his laptop and activated the one he had been working on. If he couldn't fight off the father, then this will.

"Naruto's house, NOW!" He bellowed.

--

"Ah!" Naruto crashed onto the wall. His mother was nowhere to be found, and Naoko wasn't there. Everyone was gone, but the person he least expected and wanted to see was right there in front of him, torturing him. Another punch landed on his stomach. He screamed in agony. Why was his father here? Naoko was gone already! Naruto didn't take her away like his father would think!

"Isn't she dead yet?" The dark voice asked. Naruto froze in both anger and fear. He knows he can't fight off his father. He didn't do anything that would make him angry, and it has been years since they last saw each other. What made this day so special? "I'll tell you. Today is the day you and your sister grew apart. I allowed her to visit you for the last time." The voice was dripping disaster and danger. Naruto cringed at his father who was closing on him."Wha--what do you mean... for the--"

"Last time?" His father interrupted him. Amusement was written all over his father's drunken face. "I'm not allowing her to see you anymore. No matter how much she would plead me. If she does, -you're- the one suffering for it. Well, if I can't help myself, maybe I would be able to make your younger sister suffer as well. But I have a deal for you, Naruto." Naruto backed behind the wall, scared of what his father might do.

"If you leave your mother to die alone here in this house, I promise that I would be good to both you and Naoko. I might even leave you alone after that bitch dies. The house will be yours. How about it, son?" Naruto shivered when the man said 'son'. He cursed for not remembering that his father was coming to pick Naoko. If he had been here earlier, he wouldn't have anything to do with it. Everything would still be normal.

Then it hit him. When had his life ever been normal? His mother was paralyzed waist down, she was mentally ill, his father was a drunken psycho, his sister wasn't there as always. His family hasn't been the "best" one. But he knew that his father hated him, though the reason was still blank throughout his mind. Thunder roared outside again.

"I... am not... your SON!" He bellowed. He can't accept the fact that this man... this drunken ill-fated man was his very own father.

"You're right. You were never my son in the first place." Naruto looked up to him and gasped silently. Before anything else happened, the man took a blow on his stomach, and the last thing he saw was his father stripping.

"AAAAH!"

--

SCREECH!

The car wheel screeched near the sidewalk of the Uzumaki residence. There, Sasuke saw Naoko standing in front of their yard, clutching the mobile phone and looking sadly at the top window of the house. Sasuke ran towards the young girl. "What's happening...?" He asked. Naoko's eyes didn't move for a moment, then after what felt like thirty minutes, she turned her dark blue eyes that were written with worry. Sasuke tried hard not to show, but Naoko's eyes were bothering him.

"Nar--uto..." Naoko started crying again under the pouring rain. She 'eep'ed when thunder blasted and lightning appeared. "H--he's been... yelling... Oh!" Naoko fell onto the grass and cried loudly. "Sasuke, our father's doing inappropriate things to Naruto right this moment! Please hurry up and get him out of there! I'll deal with my father if he tries to follow!"

With no more doubts and second thoughts, Sasuke made his way inside the house. He slammed himself onto the door, knowing that it would most likely be locked. He proved it true when at first nothing happened. He slammed himself onto the door again and again. He knew that there were red marks already, but if it was for Naruto, fine. So be it.

Finally after the fifth slam, he broke the door. He stumbled inside the living room, dripping wet. "AAAAH!" He heard Naruto yell. Sasuke didn't have time to think about anything else inside the house. He would just have to remember that he owes Naruto a brand new door with a lock from the -inside-.

"Naru--!" Sasuke's world seemed to freeze when he saw a man on top of Naruto. There was his best friend, unconscious and did some drunken old man who didn't even look like their father advantage being taken on. Boiling rage and anger filled Sasuke's body. There was no way he would let anyone get away after hurting his best friend.

"Get off him." Sasuke demanded the man. He doesn't care if this man was their father or not. He had hurt his best friend, and that was one mistake he would never let him live down and get away with.

"What if I don't, brat?" The man asked him, lowering his face onto Naruto. Sasuke was disgusted by the act. He felt like puking. "If you don't get off him now. I swear, you will never live to see your son's face again." He threatened. He knew karate and tae kwan do. It was right for someone like him. But the man knew dirty tricks and that was right for -him-. Sasuke knew that somewhere there, there was a hidden dagger or knife that was just ready to be used unfairly.

"This boy? He's not my son. The brat doesn't remember, but I married his mother when she was pregnant with that girl. So I never did do anything to that blasted woman. So it's not my problem if anything happens to them and that bloody bitch." Fury filled Sasuke faster than the speed of light and sound. He was angry and pissed that nothing could explain what he was feeling towards this man. All he knew was that this man had hurt Naruto, and now he will have to die.

"So..." The man leaned lower onto Naruto and licked the boy's face. Then the very thin patience that held Sasuke down for years snapped and he attacked the man. The man jumped off of Naruto and blocked his face by crossing his arms. Sasuke cursed under his breath and started attacking faster. The man cursed loudly and took the small dagger behind him. He held onto Sasuke's right ankle and leaned forward with the dagger.

The dagger scratched Sasuke's pale and flawless cheek. He didn't know how he did it, but then everything just went fast. After the small scratch the man made, Sasuke forced his right ankle to the floor, and he slammed the older man, creating a hole. He panted. God, was he thankful for the first time, he agreed to whatever Itachi had in mind. Sasuke looked down from the hole.

Again, fighting dirtily, he took a small gun from the back of his pants and shot at Sasuke. The Uchiha was too shocked that he was alive to move. The bang was heard and the bullet was going fast. Before he knew it, Sasuke saw a silvery metal covering the hole completely. He was shocked more than once today, but it had been a very long day. The metal fell down and landed onto the man, crushing his bones. The cracks and the screams were heard throughout the neighborhood.

Sasuke jumped down through the whole and saw Naoko with his control. He looked at the robot and saw it being broken. He knows he wanted to get angry with Naoko for using something that wasn't completely done yet, but if she hadn't though, he would've been dead. Naoko was panting in fear and shock. She was dripping from either sweat or rain. A pink hue dusted on her cheeks as Sasuke knew were from being outside the cold. He smiled down at the "handiwork" that was made below him.

The ambulance was the last thing he heard before fainting from tire.

--

"...I'm his sister. -Please- let me see him at least! There isn't anything wrong there! You let Itachi visit Sasuke!" Naoko's voice rang outside the door.

"That's different, Ms. Uzumaki. Mr. Uchiha is rich and what he wants, he gets." The nurse replied. Naoko didn't like that reasoning. It wasn't fair. Just because Itachi was rich and they weren't doesn't give them the right to who sees who!

"Yeah? Well, your reasoning sucks! I'm seeing my brother if it's the last thing I do!" Naoko shot back, and stomped her way towards Naruto's room.

"If you do that, then that -will- be the last thing you'll do in this hospital, young lady!" The nurse yelled back, making Naoko freeze in her spot. The nurse smiled triumphantly and evilly. Itachi walked inside the waiting room. "What's going on? Why is everyone so loud?" The nurse's stupid, moronic, idiotic smile (that's what Naoko thought of it) was wiped of as she bowed in front of the eldest Uchiha.

"Sir! This young lady has been protesting to see Naruto! She claims to be his brother. But no one is allowed to visit Naruto." She explained, making everything sound like Naoko's fault. Her stupid, moronic, idiotic smile returned when she saw that Naoko wasn't complaining.

"You're point is...?" Itachi asked, making the nurse gawk at him. "Let her in. She -is- his sister, and she has every right to see what happened to him as did I. You let me in to see my younger brother. Why don't you let her see her older brother? As a sibling, I know how she feels." The nurse gaped at him like a fish. This time it was Naoko's turn to smile triumphantly. "Bu--but-- Mr. Itachi--"

"But what? If you don't let her in like you let me, I'll sue your ass and make sure you'll never work in this country again!" Harsh at it may seem, I think you're happy like me when I say that Naoko could nearly jump for joy as the nurse gawked and followed Itachi's order. "Y--yes sir! He--here you g-go, sir!" She stuttered in fear of Itachi's eyes.

Naoko thanked him and smiled and Itachi returned the same act.

--

"Nngh..." Naruto moaned in pain. His head and his whole body was aching. Why was he aching? He wanted to jolt up, but there was something keeping him down the bed. His eyes widened in surprise. Why was he on a bed? And why was everything... Oh, okay. He was in a hospital. 'Great!' He thought to himself. "Now I'm confined to a bed! Can't my day get any worse?"

"Actually, it's Thursday. You missed two days of school already. Sasuke too." Naoko said leaning onto the doorway. Naruto's eyes grew wide again when he heard 'Sasuke', 'missed', and 'two days'.

"Wha--what happened?" He asked. Naoko took a chair and started telling Naruto everything including the bet she had with their father.

"--then, Sasuke came. I don't know what he did to save you, but I'm sure I heard a raging angry voice pierce throughout the house. I'm definite that it was Sasuke's. When I came inside, dad was holding a gun and was ready to shoot Sasuke. I quickly pressed the button I thought logically good. Then the robot moved. It covered the hole and protected Sasuke." Naoko said, shocking Naruto every moment.

"Then the robot fell from it and crushed dad. So, dad's dead, mom's alive -she was found in the middle of the street by the neighbors-, and so are you, apparently. Since dad's dead, I'm at mom's custody now. I get to live with you!" Naoko said happily. Naruto was happy as well, now that he gets to spend everyday with his sister. "Oh... right. Sasuke broke his leg. I don't know how, but my guess is that it happened during his battle with dad. But he should be okay in a day or so. You're not going anywhere either." Naoko scolded him.

"Is mom... well..."

"She's fine! Actually, never been better! She talks now, Naruto! She talks!" Naoko excitedly told him. At first she wanted him to see their mother talking already and back to normal (besides the fact that she's still paralyzed), but then the excitement got the best of her and it slipped her lips.

Naruto smiled, and excited as well to hear their mother talk again. He lied back down and closed his eyes, ready for another slumber. "Life can't get any better, can it?"

--

WAAAAIT! This story is almost reaching its climax and is almost finished. I'm sure this would be finished in the next two chapters. I just found that out now.

Unfortunately there is no sequel (I think) because right now, I can't think of any plot. So, by chapter five, I'll actually be able to finish a story! I hope you --er-- are interested in this chapter, because I didn't like it that much. ¬.¬ ANYWAY! I'll say my thanks here to those who've read my other Naruto story that has Naruto getting his memories lost. Makes an author happy!

Okay, before I leave, check out my biography and see my two D.N.Angel fics if you won't mind. I need your opinion if I should start it. But thanks and you don't have to if you don't want to. And for the sake of randomness... Aurgh! My hair! Nuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Thanks for reading this chapter, and get ready for the end! XD

Ja!

-isshinu


	4. Chapter 4

I can never own Naruto... 

Total AU; Naruto has a younger sister, and a mother and father, Sasuke only has his brother.

Short Summary: "That's all you want, isn't it? Perfection..."

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairings: SasuNaru, SasuOC

A/N: Well, here you go! The climax! This is where the summary will be! ...I hope. ¬.¬ Oh, and a very, very important question below. Three, in fact. XD;; Oh, and this chapter are lower than the last one, and basically the same with the first two chapters. ANYWAY! Here's to Sikomi whom I've kinda forgotten to thank last chapter with the 11th review.Gomen ne! bows

--

It's been two weeks ever since his father died, and nothing was completely ruining his life. Well, besides the fact that his best friend wasn't talking to him anymore. What did he do? He was sure that nothing happened. So why was his best friend avoiding him at all cost? Naruto cursed. He asked Naoko what else happened but all she could say was what she said in the beginning. This was irritating Naruto very much.

"Why don't you go ask him?" Naoko said, fixing their dinner one night when Naruto asked her...again. Naruto shook his head and growled in annoyance. "I can't! He doesn't speak to me, remember?" He replied in an obvious angry tone.

"Then I'll go talk to him." Naruto shook his head slowly this time, finally letting out all the anger he's got. "No. I really shouldn't burden my problems on you. Well, gotta do homework. Call me when dinner's ready, 'kay?" He said, leaving the room as soon as possible. Naoko hit the counter hard. Damn that Uchiha.

"I swear. If I find my brother crying over you, Uchiha Sasuke, I'll make sure you would have rather our father kill you." Naoko swore, whispering and making sure that Naruto wouldn't find out.

It was all just too...

--

"...easy. Everything is too easy." Sasuke muttered under his breath, checking his robot for God-knows-how many for the last week after he got out of the hospital.

"Everything's too easy for you, Sasuke." The voice on the speakerphone said. "But Naruto's been down lately. You've got to talk to him sometime about that day, -and- that robot of yours--"

"Has nothing to do with you, Neji." Sasuke growled at the phone. Who was this guy to tell him about his best friend and what to do with him? He had always ignored him before, and there isn't much a difference now. All he says is that he's busy, Naruto could understand that.

"Okay, the robot doesn't, but your best friend does. He lost his cheer, Sasuke. The Uzumaki Naruto known as the troublemaker and the loudmouth in school, has lost his cheer. And you're there, fixing that robot of yours! Aren't you going to do -anything-? At all, Sasuke?" Neji tried to reason. He had seen the blonde boy just run off without much of a happy remark. Ever since Sasuke tried to 'fix' his robot by dedicating his time towards it didn't make anyone happy but him.

"I'll see what I can do, Neji. It's not that simple. How can you tell your best friend that his father isn't his father?" Sasuke picked up the wireless phone, and looked back at his robot, which finally had the skin and hair, making it look human. "Naruto doesn't care about his father, right? Neither does his sister. Then maybe you're doing them a favor. Listen, I can't stay anymore. I gave what you need to your butler. Someone else has to--"

"Yeah, yeah, go." Sasuke pressed the end button and returned it to its place. He didn't want to admit, but Neji was right. Naruto and Naoko -didn't- care for their father, and knowing that they weren't related would make them happier. Sasuke shook his head. What was he thinking about? Naruto and Naoko just found happiness, and then he would be the one to ruin it. For his best friend, he didn't want that.

He hadn't known this feeling for so long because he had rarely felt it. Seeing the blonde boy cry or get angry with him was something he couldn't bear. No matter what people say about it, he doesn't want to cause the blonde sadness. 'Yeah, but the way you're treating him now is causing him more problems than usual.' A voice in his head (as usual) said. Sasuke shook it off. NEVER will he admit it, but he knew he loved the blonde more than dear life itself.

He looked at the black rose still contained protectively inside the glass. He smiled a genuine smile. But as quickly as it came, it was gone just as fast. A knock came from his door. "Who is it?" He said in an irritated voice.

"There's someone here who wants to talk to you." Itachi's voice muffled from the other side of the door. Sasuke didn't want anyone bothering him right now whether or not it was female. He was fifty three percent sure that it was Naoko. Now... back to the robot. He just needs to check any malfunctions just in case. He wanted to be sure... he wanted to be... perfect.

--

"There's someone here who wants to talk to you." Itachi said, leaning onto the door. Damn, Naruto was here and he was sure that his brother hadn't been treating the blonde well. There was something in the boy's eyes that made him feel sorry. Not usual, but this was the boy whom made his brother trust another and smile like he used to before their parents died.

Sounds of electricity and metallic things were heard from the other side. Itachi sighed. He knew his brother wouldn't leave that robot for anything else. Not even his own best friend. He walked towards the living room where he asked Naruto to sit. He sighed deeper. He would have to face the blonde sometime.

As soon as he got to the room, he looked straight down. Itachi couldn't bear looking at those innocent and confused blue eyes, even if it was his brother who loves the boy. But just as Naruto stood up, Itachi was sure it was better to hear it from him than be rejected for something he didn't do wrong. "Uh--... Sasuke's--"

"Busy, right?" Naruto cut him off. The younger blonde smiled his signature smile, but Itachi knew the facade behind it. It was looking behind the glass. Naruto was an open book, it isn't easy for the boy to hide his emotions. "Nah, don't worry. Could you ask him when he'll be done?" Hurt was obvious on his tone of voice. 'Damnit...' Naruto cursed himself inwardly.

"You can bother him if you want." Itachi said casually. He knows that his brother would kill both of them for disturbance, but he just can't simply say no to that persuasive blonde that wasn't so persuasive today. Naruto smiled wider, only making it seem more fake.

"Nah, it's okay! I mean, we both have school tomorrow, so I'll bother him then! Anyway, thanks, Itachi. Oh, and my sister, Naoko? She says thanks too when you... er... threatened... The nurse to make her see me. I guess... see you, then!" Naruto bowed and bolted out of the door. Itachi cursed loud, slowly walking towards the door to lock it for the day.

"If I ever see you make this young boy lose his sunshine, Sasuke, I don't -care- if you're my brother! Damnit, you should just tell him right here and now!"

--

"...Damnit, you should tell him right here and now!" Sasuke removed his ear from the door, enclosing his eavesdropping. He sighed to himself. 'I know, Itachi, I know. But I can't just tell him that his father isn't his real father. He would just ask why and how I know. Besides, he would feel betrayed. Not to mention, he and his family -the rest of them anyway- had just found happiness and joy. Not even I have the heart to break that.' Sasuke thought to himself.

He touched the glass that protected the black rose. He smiled then frowned. What had he done?

--

RING!

"I'll get it!" A sweet voice of about late twenties said. "...hello?" She asked. Her pale skin and her golden locks practically enlightened the whole room. Naruto opened the door carefully, and closed it with just the same amount. He looked at the couch and saw Naoko curled up into a ball and asleep. He looked towards the phone and he saw his mother on her wheelchair. She smiled at her son while talking on the phone. She pursed her lips with her finger and nudged him to fix Naoko's uncomfortable position. Naruto smiled.

"Yes. Yes. Oh, of course, sir. This summer? Yes, yes. I'm sure my children will be delighted! Yes. Alright. Okay, then. Goodbye." Naruto's mother said sweetly. She looked at her son, and said, "How was your walk?"

Naruto grimaced. "I... it was..." Fine? Okay? Hell no! "...alright." Damn. His mother's sweet cerulean eyes looked at him in worry. Mother knows best, right? Then she knows what was happening to her son. She may neither talked nor known him for years, but she knew all the stories he would tell her about his day while he fed her dinner. Speaking of dinner... she was getting tired of soup!

"Dinner's ready, son." She said, turning her back to Naruto. Naruto gaped and looked helpless if you can see him now. "Ah... mom...?" It felt weird finally talking to her when she can answer back. He had been waiting for this moment for so long, and killing his dad seemed to be the remedy. "Can I... talk to you?" He finally asked. He was desperate and he wanted to tell someone what's going on. His mother seemed to be the only one ready to listen without judging him. Then he froze.

Gods, he loved Sasuke, and he's about to tell his mother! She would surely disown him when she finds out! But they're finally together and happy! Why couldn't she be happy that Naruto found the one he loves? Naruto cursed himself for not realizing. But he had already told his mom that he wanted to talk, so he won't back out from his word.

"Will you... well..." Naruto began as he sat on another chair, sitting next to his mom and looking straight at her. "...disown me if I tell you something normal parents don't like?" His mother blinked.

"What did you want to tell me about Sasuke?" Naruto froze. He was sure that he didn't tell his mother that his problem was about Sasuke. So how did she know...? "Uchiha Sasuke is the most important person to you, besides family, right? And he's the one you dearly and truly love, isn't he? Then I don't see what your problem is." Naruto gaped as though he had told his mother everything and she was giving advice already. But he knows that he hadn't said a word after his question.

"You're gay, I know. Just because you thought I was immobile and that I wasn't listening doesn't mean I truly weren't. Some things are unexpected, my dear." His mother said rather as-a-matter-of-factly. "I'm your mother, Naruto. I may seem not to listen, but I do, son. I love you for who you are, not who -you- love. If you love that young Uchiha, then tell him. I don't have the right to stop you just because I'm you're mother. You're father's dead, so who gives a damn?" She said, earning a gasped from Naruto.

"I have been immobile for years, son. So there are a lot of things you don't know about your own mother. But now that I can talk, why don't we? There's been an invitation for me and my family, who are you and Naoko, to go to a beach house for free for the summer. It was a welcome back gift by the famous, Uchiha Itachi." Naruto froze again, and once again, gaped like a fish. "We're going with him and his brother, whether you like it or not, Naruto. Now you're going to tell him now because you and Sasuke, I'm sure, should have a lot of fun together at the beach!" She said. Naruto's gaping ceased and he smiled genuinely.

"So," his mother said, "What is it you wanted to tell me?" She asked. Naruto shook his head and stood up. "Mm... Nothing, mom. Thanks!" He pecked her on the cheek and made his way up to his room. She smiled widely and thanked her first husband, Naruto's -real- father that he had taken care of their son even until now.

"Now, where's that ramen?"

--

Naruto slumped himself onto the bed, thinking. He had made a decision to tell Sasuke how he -truly- felt. This wasn't bothering his mother or Naoko for that matter. Now that he thought about it, Naoko seemed to know he loved Sasuke ever since the beginning. She would hint and nudge at him to go to Sasuke when he was there for dinner, again and again. It never stopped.

Naruto grumbled and covered his head with his pillow. All those noises outside, the cat screeching, the trashcans falling, the cars honking, it seemed endless! He groaned louder hopeful that that will put it to a stop. And fortunately, everything did. It was shocking because that never worked before. All the cats were laid asleep, the trashcans were lying down waiting for their owners to pick them up again, and the cars just drove without much noise. Naruto smiled, now he can think clearly.

All he ever needed was a second before he decided that he would tell Sasuke tomorrow morning at his house whether the Uchiha liked to talk to him or not. It was a matter or zero point one to make him decide to fall asleep.

--

RING!

The phone rang for the second time that night. Naoko groaned awake seeing that she was the only one in the living room and that the lights were off. She checked her digital watch and saw that it was one in the morning. She cursed whoever was calling this time of the night. Whoever it was, might have a death wish.

"What!" Naoko hissed. Not meaning to be rude but-- wait a sec. This person calling at ONE A.M. was the one rude! Why would she silently apologize for her act? "Naoko..." A smooth but tired voice called out at the other end of the line.

"Right... Yeah, yeah, what do you want, Gaara?" Naoko said. She was irritated, but he has a good reason to call. She would know... Gaara didn't just call -anybody-. "...returning... summer... Uchiha's beach house... going?" Was all Naoko heard from one line. She yawned.

"I don't even know what you're talking about. Tell you what, I'll call you again tomorrow, after I asked my mom. Okay? Bye!" Naoko quickly hung up the phone. Annoyed, she walked to her bedroom that was now officially hers again. She sighed contented. Her blue eyes jerked open when she realized she hadn't asked Gaara for his number. She groaned.

--

Naruto woke up early that day and ran towards the phone quickly. His mom was just surprised that her son was tumbling and crashing into almost everything just to get to the phone. He dialed the Uchiha residence.

"Hello... you're apparently talking to an answering machine right now. So, you know what to do." BEEP!

"Sasuke? Naruto. I just wanted you to know that I'll be dropping by your house. I've got to "discuss" something with you whether you like it or not. Oh, and morning, Itachi!" And he hung up. He was positive that Sasuke would get it before noon. It was a Saturday and all their maids and butlers were on their days off, leaving Itachi and Sasuke together.

'Those two might be beat to not wake up in this sun shining day!' Naruto thought enthusiastically. Naoko and his mother looked at him oddly. Especially Naoko, knowing that this was not her brother! Her brother doesn't wake up in the morning at eight a.m. and smile as if he had been given what he had always wanted and maybe more. She scooted aside when Naruto sat beside her in the dining table.

"Who are you, and what have you done to the -real- Uzumaki Naruto?" She said, threatening him with a fork.

"You gonna scoop me, kid?" Naruto replied, pointing at the -spoon- Naoko was holding. Turning red, she lowered her silverware and turned back to face the plate and the food that was ready. They both looked at their mother and saw that she was smiling with flour on her face.

"Well? Eat up!" Her wheelchair was a mess, but it was worth getting to cook for her children this once. Now that she knew she can do it wheel chaired, then she can do it everyday. Naruto and Naoko gobbled everything up and drank all the orange juice after the choking. Their mother sighed, but smiled that made both her children stop eating, and finally chew well then gulp. They all looked at each other and laughed.

"What a GREAT way to being the day!" All three of them commented.

--

"Sasuke? Naruto. I just wanted you to know that I'll be dropping by your house. I've got to "discuss" something with you whether you like it or not." A slight pause from the answering machine, earning a glare from Itachi. "Oh, and morning, Itachi!" That made the older Uchiha grin. Sasuke shook his head at his brother's lowliness.

"If you think it's so low, why do you seem like you glow just by seeing this kid's face?" Itachi said, returning to his study. Sasuke looked at the answering machine again. He pressed the delete button, and sighed. Now he really had to confront his best friend.

He swore when he got nearer to his own study room, Itachi muffled something like-- "I told you so."

--

Naruto walked out of the door after putting the dishes on the sink. It was Naoko's turn to wash it; Naruto earned himself a baby pout. Her older brother just grinned and made his way out the door. "I'll be leaving now." He announced. Not waiting for any reply, he closed the door and made his way towards the Uchiha mansion.

"Uy..." He said to himself. "It's going to be a loooong day..."

--

DING DONG!

The doorbell rang from the other side of the house. Sasuke made sure that he was at the other end. He didn't want to be the first one to greet the blonde. Even now, he still wasn't ready, and it had been, two weeks at the most.

"Hey, Naruto!" Itachi yelled too loudly. "Sasuke's at the other end of the house! I'm sure you'll find him!" His older brother made -sure- Sasuke can hear it either as a warning or irritating way of saying "get ready, here he comes!" Sasuke sighed. He looked at his robot for the last time. It was a now-or-never situation. But if it were up to him... it would be never. What he doesn't know won't hurt him right? ...wrong. If he doesn't know, when he finds out, he would get hurt even more.

"Gods, -why- do you put me in this situations?" He told himself, looking up at the ceiling as if talking to someone there. (Up in heaven, you can imagine the gods laughing their asses off) Naruto knocked on the door, really loud.

THUD! THUD! "Sasuke, open you're door! Itachi said that he would gladly break it down for me if you won't!" Naruto said, in his loudmouth way. Sasuke glared at the door, hoping it would reach both Naruto and his brother. If he gets through this day, he'll make sure Itachi will -never- speak to Naruto again. Because everytime they talk to each other, they result disaster to Sasuke.

Grunting, he walked towards the door and met face to face with a blue wide-eyed blonde. Moving aside, he nudged Naruto to get in. "Hn." Was the only thing Sasuke said. He couldn't find the words to tell Naruto. Damnit, he didn't even find the heart to. Everything seemed to be a blur.

"Uhm--" Sasuke said, "Ah..." Naruto began.

"You first, no you. You can go ahead, it's fine! Alright, I'll start, stop! You stop! Damnit, why does it always have to be like this even in this story!" They both said at the same time. They looked at each other weirdly, and cracked a sad smile. Naruto turned his head to look away. He was so positive that he would be able to tell Sasuke how he feels, but now that he was in front of him... it seemed to be easier said than done.

"Alright," Sasuke broke the silence. "I'll tell you what's happening..."

--

Right... End is not near! Well, it is, but THAT'S NOT THE POINT! This isn't the climax of the story. I hope it would be in the next chapter. Man, can you believe it? 7 pages consisting of story! XD;; anyway, the three questions I've got to ask are the following:

1.) Do you want a sequel? (I already have a plot, so no worries)  
2.) Do you want a lemon? (Weird question, but true)  
3.) Do you want the mother's name to be:  
a.) Mayoko

b.) Aki

c.) Natsumi

Those are it. If you plan to review, please answer all three questions! Actually, I don't mean to be demanding, but I require it. I need the answers to these so bad, I'm ready to beg on bended knees! . Right, before I -really- beg, I hope this chapter isn't as weird as the third one... o.o

Ja!

isshin


End file.
